Dust suction devices are typically used in tandem with hand-held drilling machines such as rotary hammers to collect dust and other debris during a drilling operation to prevent dust and other debris from accumulating at a worksite. Such dust suction devices may be coupled to a drilling machine to position a suction inlet of the device proximate a drill bit attached to the drilling machine. Such dust suction devices may also include an on-board dust collection container in which dust and other debris is accumulated. Such dust collection containers are often removable from the dust suction device to facilitate disposal of the accumulated dust and debris.